


Little Harry

by littleangelava



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bath, Diapers, F/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Shy Harry, mdlb, nappies, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Harry regresses for the first time in a while with the help of his girlfriend/mommy. Abdl & mdlb themes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you don’t like this don’t read it! thank you <3  
kudos and comment are always appreciated!

You knew Harry was stressed, with the tour coming up and the paparazzi constantly following him around. He sometimes felt helpless. He wouldn’t talk much about the struggles he had, but you could see in his eyes it was wearing him down. It made you so sad for your boy.  
So you decided that night when he came home, you were going to try your best to take care of him, and make all of his worries go away. Even if it was just for one night. He usually wasn’t little, or went into a headspace, but on occasion you would see your little Harry, it was the sweetest thing in the world. Hopefully you could coax him into it.  
You set up a simple dinner, cooking a pizza in the oven, and setting out two salads for you and Harry. You waited at the table, knowing he would be home any minute.  
You heard shuffling of keys in the door, then saw a very stressed and tired Harry. You rushed over to him quickly, taking his coat and draping it over the couch. Harry looked surprised but let you do so.  
“Hi, love. Missed you. How were your meetings today?” Giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and pulling him in for a hug. He felt warm again, sinking into the pleasure of your hugs.  
“They were okay, m’very tired though.” He mumbled into your shoulder, leaving a soft kiss on your collarbone.  
“Yeah? I was thinking we could eat some dinner, and then maybe,” You paused, “maybe, you let me take care of you for the rest of the night?” You asked him, pulling back from the warm hug.  
Harry blushed at the thought of you taking care of him, always fussing over him when he got like this. He loved it though, feeling so safe and cared for. He craved it. But deep down he felt as if he was annoying or over bearing. Or that you didn’t really like taking care of him at all, only doing it out of pity.  
“I’m okay, I don’t want to be a burden.” He told you, keeping his head down. You watched as he picked at his light pink fingernail polish.  
“No, baby. You’re not. I wouldn’t offer if I don’t want to.” You told him earnestly, sitting him down at the dining table.  
“O-Okay. But you tell me if I become too much?” He said, more as a question then as a command. You could tell he was already slipping a little bit, the exhaustion he felt making it much easier.  
“You won’t, baby. I promise. Eat your salad, and then we’ll have some pizza.” You commanded him gently, reaching over and putting his napkin in his lap. Harry blushed deeply, his tummy feeling tingly at the simple act.  
You sat across from him at the table, talking over your days and what you might want to do tomorrow. You could see he was slipping more, his body language a dead give away. He fiddled with his napkin in his lap, becoming a little antsy.  
“Finished, baby?” You asked gently. Glancing up from his lap, he simply nodded his head, his lip stuck between his teeth. You smiled, grabbing his plate along with yours and depositing them in the sink.  
You walked over beside his chair, reaching a hand out to brush back his hair, to which he purred at. “Want a bath, angel?” He immediately blushed at the pet name, it happened to be one of his favorites, nodding his head with big eyes.  
“Can you use your big boy words?” You raised a brow at him teasingly, knowing he was getting anxious, ready for his bath.  
“Bath, please?” He gazed up at you with his big green eyes, a hopeful look on his face. Harry could feel himself trying to fight off the mindset, but he pushed it away, wanting nothing more than to be taken care of by you. His mind began to feel fuzzy.  
You petted his head softly, coursing your fingers through his hair, “Good boy, course we can have a bath.” He almost looked like a puppy in that moment, his eyes closed as he leant into your touch.  
You took his hand and helped him up, guiding him to your bedroom. You lead him into the bathroom, and started the tap. Harry fiddled with his fingers, not sure whether or not he was supposed to undress himself.  
“You’re so pretty, baby.” You praised him, watching as his green eyes avoided yours bashfully. He felt floaty again.  
You sat down on the toilet lid and pulled him closer with his belt loops, then began to unbuckle his pants. He let out a shy whine at that, always sheepish when he was naked in front of you. It was even more nerve wracking when you took off his clothes for him.  
“Thank you for being so still, my little prince.” You told him, lifting his ankles out of his pants, letting him hold on to you for balance. Harry blushed again, letting out a small whine. He loved being called that, reminded he was yours and only yours.  
Standing up, you unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his tummy, the plush skin looking soft and full, giving it a small rub. You helped him out of his shirt, much to Harry’s dismay. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have to be naked for bath time, but it didn’t work that way, sadly.  
You fixed the tap so it was at a warm temperature, dropping a pink bath bomb in the water. Harry’s eyes lit up at that, almost forgetting about his lack of clothing, that was until you stuck your fingers into his boxers and slid them down his lean legs. He hid his face from you.  
“Is someone being shy? What are you hiding for?” You teased, giving his tummy another affectionate rub. Harry grinned behind his fingers, feeling himself fully sink into that safe space of mind. Letting you take over.  
“M’barassed.” You heard him mumble behind his fingers. You grinned at that, giving him a kiss on his adorably red cheeks.  
“Nothing to be embarrassed about, little boys need to be clean, yeah? Let’s get you into the tub.” Harry nodded, letting you pry his hands away so you could help him step into the warm water. Harry shivered as he stepped in, sinking down into the hot water and letting his eyes fall closed. He grinned at the pinkish colored water surrounding him.  
“You like the pink?” You giggled, loving seeing his smile, the way his dimples peeked out. He nodded, splashing his hand lightly in the water with a quiet giggle. He was still feeling quite shy.  
You sat beside the tub, dipping a washcloth and spreading soap on it. He watched you carefully, stopping your hand before it could reach his body.  
“What, baby?” You asked, confused. He shook his head with a pout.  
“I can do it.” Harry mumbled in a small voice.  
“Nooo, princess, you’re too little you might miss a spot.” You reasoned, offering him a gentle smile of reassurance.  
He only pouted, so you took that as a chance to wash his shoulders, scrubbing them down with his favorite strawberry soap.  
“Not little.” He mumbled, hoping you didn’t hear him, but you did. You shook your head fondly, your hands moving to gently scrub his back. 

You two stayed in silence, the occasional whine coming from Harry or the sound of him splashing the water in the tub. You were both quiet, that was until you started washing down his tummy, he grabbed your hands with a whine. His green eyes pleadingly staring up at yours. He was hard. But Harry knew quite well that he didn’t get any play time when he was this little. Maybe he just needed a reminder.  
“No, angel. You don’t get any naughty touches when you’re little, baby. You know that.” You scolded him lightly. His face turned into a pout, shifting away from you in the warm water. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Don’t be like that.” You playfully pouted at him, tugging on his shoulder. He made no movements, but only let out a little huff.  
“Mmm fine, I was gonna let you watch some tv before bed, but I guess someone is tired huh? That's why you’re being cranky?” You cooed, ruffling his hair up a bit. He glanced at you quickly, an upset look on his face. He hated having his tv time taken away.  
“I’ll be good,” He said, “promise.” His big eyes became watery, so you gave him a small smile. He tugged on your hand, a signal that he wanted to get out of the bath.  
“Yeah? We’ll see, we can maybe watch some cartoons.” You told him, helping him step out of the tub. You wrapped him in a fluffy towel, drying him down carefully. He blushed when you reached his bum and thighs, always a little extra sensitive there.  
You wrapped the towel around his body and followed him into your room, instructing him to lay on the bed. This was the part Harry always pretended to hate, but secretly loved. It felt as if he couldn’t let himself go fully, always blushing and embarrassed for wanting to be treated in such ways. That’s where you come in, always guiding him with a gentle hand, when he was happy and even when he was sad and embarrassed about the things he needed. He knows you’d be there, never making fun of him. 

His whole body was flushed, knowing what you were doing when you reached under the bed to find the box. The box that contained all his little stuff, diapers, wipes, powder, pacifiers.  
You saw him chewing on his lip, watching you with anxious eyes. Giving him a reassuring smile, you lightly tickled his tummy.  
“Relax baby, yeah? You’re okay.” You reminded him, praising him when he quietly nodded his head. You put the box on the bed, finding one of his favorite printed diapers. He bashfully looked away when he saw it, knowing full well that he was gonna be wearing it. It made him a little excited too.  
“You like the teddy bears?” You cooed to him, showing him the print. He blushed, making a content little noise. He wasn’t very talkative in his little mindset.  
Reaching over on the bed, Harry grabbed his own stuffed bear and pulled it to his chest, hiding his red cheeks in the soft fur.  
“Lift up, baby.” You commanded him softly, slipping the padding under his hips when he obeyed. He giggled when you tickled his tummy again.  
You grabbed the powder from the box, sprinkling it over his private parts. He wiggled a little, the act still a bit humiliating to him.  
“Mmm, stay still baby! We gotta make sure you stay dry, okay?” Harry nodded behind his teddy bear, keeping his hips as still as he could. You folded the diaper up, taping it up snugly. Harry felt even littler than he did before with the padding around his hips. He couldn’t help but reach a hand down to fiddle with the crinkly plastic, liking the noises it made as he wiggled his bum a little, a smile playing upon his plush lips. 

You noticed, “Aww, my little crinkly boy huh?”  
“yeah.” he mumbled quietly, biting his lip to contain his smile.  
“Let’s get a sweater on you, don’t want you getting cold.” You told him, going over to his closet and grabbing one of his big fluffy sweaters he liked to wear. The bigger they were the littler they made him feel. You grabbed his fuzzy baby blue one, helping it over his head. He giggled as the soft fabric came over his body like a warm hug. He brought a sleeve up to his mouth, chewing on the material. 

“No, no, baby. How bout a paci instead?” You ask him, knowing that, like all of his babyish items, he was too shy to use it. He ducked his head away when you try to bring it to his lips.  
“M’okay.” He whined, kicking one of his feet out in response. You frowned, but didn’t force it on him.  
“I think it’s time for bed, angel. Can you get under the covers for me?” You tell him, brushing some of his messy hair back. He whines a little, eyes shut tightly, the tip of his thumb inside his mouth. 

“Wanna watch cartoons!” He mumbles, eyes opening to meet your stern ones. He blushes, covering his cheeks with a sweater paw as his eyes avoided your gaze.  
“Is that how little boys should speak to their mommies?” You raise a brow, eyeing him. He shook his head, eyes widening as he realized his bratty tone. He wanted nothing more than to be good for you.  
“Hm?” You spoke again when you had no verbal response.  
“No, mommy.” He said quietly, head bowed in shame. “Could we please watch some tv before bed?” He added, eyes pleading.  
“Thank you, baby. Yes, we can watch a little bit, but bedtime is very soon. So only a little.” You reminded him. Harry stood up, and you helped him get tucked in on his side of the bed. Harry cuddled his teddy to his chest, waiting for you. 

You quickly changed into pajamas of your own, getting in beside him and pulling him so he was sat between your legs. You gave his diaper an affectionate pat and grabbed the remote to turn on a cartoon.  
Harry always loved to watch scooby doo or the great pumpkin charlie brown, two of his favorite cartoons. You turned on an episode of Scooby Doo, loving the content noise that spilled from his lips. You placed a kiss to his ear.  
“Momma?” He gazed up at you. You nodded.  
“Rub my tummy?” He asked, shyly. A red blush coming across his cheekbones. You giggled.  
“Of course, angel.” Your hands gently pulled up his sweater to reveal his tummy, rubbing your palms over the skin in soft circles. He wriggled a little, the feeling tickling him.  
He ended up falling asleep, the feeling of your hands on his tummy lulling him into sleep, teddy tucked neatly under his arms.  
You loved Harry so much, whether he was little or big, submissive or dominant, you loved him. He was your boy and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy!harry has an accident so you take care of him and coax him into little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more puppy!harry than little harry! so be aware! don't read if you don't like pet play/mblb/abdl. 
> 
> thank you for your kudos and comments!

Harry had been slipping in and out of his puppy space all day, playing with his toys on the floor while you cooked up some dinner. He wore his collar and fluffy ears, lying on his back while he tossed a ball up and down as he giggled. You watched him for a moment, it was adorable how carefree and oblivious he was, you shook your head and went back to cooking dinner, all the while smiling as you heard Harry giggle. 

As Harry played, he soon realized he had to use the bathroom. But he didn’t want to stop playing! He whined, dropping the ball and holding his legs tightly together. Maybe if he did that the urge would go away. 

But as soon as he began playing again, he realized it didn’t. He felt a warmth fill his shorts, utter embarrassment when he saw what he just did. He didn’t mean to! He just wanted to play and not be interrupted. His cheeks went red, tears falling as he whined. He blushed even more when he saw the wet patch he left on your carpet. He was so embarrassed.   
Harry tried to sneak into the bedroom, crawling on his knees so you wouldn’t see him from the kitchen. He whimpered when he got to your room, frantically trying to clean up the small mess he made. He hid his wet shorts and underwear in the hamper and slipped on a new pair quickly. He sighed in relief when he finished, thankful he hadn’t gotten caught.   
———————  
After dinner though, you noticed Harry was wearing a different pair of shorts. You furrowed your brows, maybe he had gotten uncomfortable in the other ones.   
“Why’d you change, baby?” You asked him, washing the dishes in the sink. Harry stood beside you waiting with a towel to dry them off. He wasn’t in his headspace anymore.

Harry coughed nervously, “Um, got uncomfy.” He lied. A nervous feeling set in his stomach at that. He was too embarrassed to admit what happened, and thank god you hadn’t noticed any wee on the carpet. 

You nodded, handing him a dish to clean. Once you finished with them you pulled your hair into a pony tail, “I’m gonna take a shower, you’ll be good while I’m gone, yeah?” You teased, but soon noticed his nervous expression. He nodded, cheeks blushing red. 

“M’ just gonna watch some telly.” Harry really couldn’t focus on the show he was watching, his mind constantly remembering his little accident. If he told you you’d probably be grossed out, that your own boyfriend couldn’t even hold his bladder. He was deep in his headspace though, he couldn’t help it! 

While Harry watched his show, you got ready for your shower, but paused when you saw Harry’s shorts messily thrown in the hamper. Now why would he have thrown them in there if they weren’t even dirty? You frowned, picking them up, only to notice a small stain on the front. You pouted, he had had a little accident and didn’t tell you. He was always so shy, you could understand why he didn’t mention it.   
You busied yourself with your shower, telling yourself you’d bring it up to the boy later. 

Once you had dried off and gotten dressed, you walked into the living room. You saw Harry picking at his nails mindlessly while watching Britain’s Got Talent. You hugged him from behind the couch, kissing his cheek. You felt him tense under your grasp.   
“Baby?” You walked around the couch. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping you hadn’t found out. He felt dumb for not telling you in the first place. He should’ve just come right out and said it.   
You sat beside him, “I saw your shorts, angel. Did you have a little accident?” Harry’s face turned dark red, but he was genuinely surprised at how not disgusted you sounded. 

“Um. I-I didn’t mean to, I promise. I just, was playing and… didn’t really notice I had to, uh go.” He stuttered, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He stared down at his lap, nervous to meet your eyes. You cooed at the sight.   
Tapping his chin with your pointer finger you finally got him to look at you. “It’s okay, baby. Everyone has little accidents here and there.” Harry knew that wasn’t true. He pouted, avoiding your eyes again.   
“Harry, don’t pout.” You scolded. “You’re still a good boy, yeah?” You reassured him, stroking back his curls. Harry shook his head, shrugging off your affectionate touch.   
“You don’t think I’m gross?”   
“No? of course not. You’re just a little baby.” You teased, watching Harry blush again. He felt himself slipping into his little space again. 

“M’not a baby, I’m a big boy.” He said with fake pride, sitting up a little taller. You chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah? So if I put you in a little nappy and made you be my baby for the night you wouldn’t like that?” You stroked his cheek. Harry swallowed, not expecting those words to come out of your mouth. You had only experimented with diapers a couple times before. Harry enjoyed it so much but he was too shy to ask to wear them again. He decided to lie, and maybe see if you’d actually make him. The thought got him excited, red fanning across his cheeks once again. 

“Uh, but. I’m a big boy I don’t need them.” He fake pouted, masking his excitement with a drawn out whine and a jut of his bottom lip.   
“Big boys don’t have little accidents on the carpet and hide it from their mommy.” You scolded him lightly, watching as the words took affect on him. Harry’s demeanor changed, you could tell he was little.

“Mumma.” He whined, you could tell this wasn’t fake. “I’m sorryyyy.” 

“Baby boy, it’s okay, yeah? Let me take care of you.” You leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, rubbing your thumb across the other. Harry couldn’t shake the embarrassment he felt, but he was also very very excited. He couldn’t wait to feel your soft hands on his tummy as you wrapped him up in the soft fabric of a diaper, reminding him of how he truly was a baby. It felt so wrong, so very wrong, but with you everything was okay. Somehow it wasn’t some weird kink, it was natural. 

He let you take his hand and guide him to your bedroom, gently commanding him to strip of his shorts. Harry’s skin was flushed, he hid his face in his hands. He told himself to let you take over, he was just a baby after all, who needed someone to take care of him. He couldn’t help it. But he had you, standing over him as he lay on his back, softly grabbing his legs so you could slip a fluffy nappy underneath his bum. He saw your soft smile, your lips moving but he couldn’t hear what you were saying, too caught up in his senses. 

“My good boy.” You wiped his bum down, then rubbed baby powder into his skin gently. Harry’s eyes were closed, a shy smile on his face. “All snug in his diaper. No need to worry about having another accident.” At the mention of his “accident” he whined, kicking one of his legs out in defiance, as if he was to say he was a big boy. 

Taping up the thick blue diaper, you rubbed your hands across the crinkly padding, bringing Harry’s eyes open, he smiled at the childish print on the padding. He gazed down at you. 

“You’re not a big boy yet, are you?” You tickled under his chin, Harry giggled, kicking his legs out, the padding crinkling loudly as he did so. “Nooo, you're not! You’re Momma’s little baby. Too little for your big boy underwear.” You teased him, watching him with loving eyes as he slipped his thumb into his mouth. You were quick to grab a paci from the bedside table and replace it though. 

You carefully pulled him to sit, and grabbed a fluffy sweater to pull over his head and keep him warm for the rest of the night. Harry took his paci out to speak, “No bath tonight?” He pouted, always secretly loving his baths. That’s where you’d give him your undivided attention, because he was too little to clean himself. He also enjoyed playing with his bath toys, especially his boat. And then you’d help him into a fluffy, warm towel and change him for bed. 

You cooed at the boy, “No, not tonight, baby. Tomorrow though, okay?” You tickled his tummy, to which he scrunched his nose up to. He nodded his head in understanding though, too tired and little to form words. 

You pulled him into your lap after settling on the bed. You pulled out one of his favorite story books to read, Harry’s eyes lit up. As you read, Harry began to fall asleep in your arms, paci bobbing in his mouth as he sucked. You loved these moments with your precious boy.

(Sorry the ending is quite short!!!)


End file.
